<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狼犬狼】卢平先生（一） by AUROSARAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875904">【狼犬狼】卢平先生（一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH'>AUROSARAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>圣诞假期前夕得知父母要在结婚15周年之际去环游世界补度蜜月，还因在及格线徘徊的魔药成绩喜提家教的哈利·波特可能是今年全霍格沃茨最惨的孩子——至少他自己是这么认为的。令他更迷惑的是，一向无底线宠爱自己的教父义愤填膺地承诺帮他把“那个破坏假期的该死家伙”赶走后，在见到他的家庭教师后瞬间反悔了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狼犬狼】卢平先生（一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter1-Part1</p><p>亲爱的哈利：</p><p>很抱歉我和你妈妈或许会缺席你的圣诞晚餐，或许你的整个圣诞假期——事实上，长达两个月。</p><p>今年的圣诞节是我们结婚15周年的纪念日，你妈妈想要一个环游世界的旅行作为礼物，以及补度蜜月。我也认为你已经是个懂事的大孩子了，希望你能享受你的圣诞独处时间——当然，如果你觉得孤单，小天狼星会很愿意来陪你。</p><p>P.S.霍格沃茨给我们发来了去年的学年总评，莉莉认为这是一个警告。我完全可以理解你对着你们魔药老师的脸和他油腻腻的头发完全学不下去的感受（毕竟你的成绩已经比我当年好太多了），但你那上学时是魔药top student的妈妈认为有必要为你请一位家庭教师来挽救你的魔药学和草药学，或许还有变形，你的黑魔法防御术也需要继续努力保持。他将会住在我们家客房，你回去应该就能见到他了，希望你们相处愉快。</p><p>爱你的</p><p>爸爸</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter1-Part2</p><p>任哪一个孩子收到这样一封信都高兴不起来，即使斯莱特林因为马尔福打架扣了五十分，让学院杯被拉文克劳捡漏，即使韦斯莱双胞胎夜游时成功在费尔奇身上下了警告魔咒，即使阴阳怪气爱莫名其妙找人麻烦的黑魔法防御课格林德沃教授被邓布利多校长停职了，即使这个不幸的小孩是英勇无畏的格兰芬多，历史上最年轻的找球手哈利·波特。</p><p>迪安说可以偷偷把课程表全部改成喜欢的课，弗雷德和乔治在他身边叽叽喳喳了一整天，想要说服他在家庭教师的茶里加点打嗝水，西莫觉得他可以试试每一节课都弄炸实验这样老师就会为了生命安全主动辞职，纳威劝他认命，赫敏认为他现在就可以开始预习上课内容，马尔福发动整个斯莱特林来嘲笑他，还扬言要做个横幅送给格兰芬多休息室，罗恩则为他描述了一个凶狠的严肃长胡子老头——哈利听了还是很烦躁，即使知道他那是以萨拉查·斯莱特林的画像为原型的。</p><p>他烦躁到要在看到一位穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，高大英俊的黑发巫师靠着一辆巨大的摩托车含笑和身边的褐发女巫愉快交谈时，冲上去抱住他的腰大喊：</p><p>“爸!”</p><p>褐发女巫面露尴尬，随口胡诌个借口匆匆逃开了。小天狼星也没有要拦着的意思，用力揉了揉哈利的头发大笑着说：“嘿，臭小鬼，你坏了我的好事！”</p><p>哈利松开小天狼星，郁闷地发现吓跑教父勾搭的女孩也不那么好玩——至少他现在还在想着罗恩描述的可怕家庭教师：“你是来接我的吗？”</p><p>“是啊，你不高兴吗？”小天狼星的手指还穿在头发里缠绕把玩，讶异于哈利没有和他一起笑，“有什么事吗?”</p><p>“我不知道该怎么办——小天狼星。”哈利在宽大的校服的口袋里翻找了好一会，把那封令他愁得彻夜难眠的“罪魁祸首”递给小天狼星——哈利很愿意幸灾乐祸地看到小天狼星的脸也变得和他的一样黑。</p><p>“让一个教魔药的，在圣诞节扰人清静的混蛋住在你家两个月？”小天狼星很快读完信，沉着脸把皱巴巴的信纸塞回哈利的手上，“这不可能发生，我不会让它发生的。”</p><p>“他不只教魔药，另外，他现在应该已经在家里了。”哈利郁闷地咕哝一声，熟练地爬上车后座抱紧小天狼星的腰——教父的皮夹克上烟草味混着浅淡但刺鼻的机油味。</p><p>小天狼星以一种大得夸张的动作发动摩托车的引擎，车身发出粗糙的浊音，颤抖起来。一串咒骂声顺着风并不清晰地灌入哈利的耳朵。</p><p>“我们回你家，我到要看看是哪个脏兮兮的小臭虫敢在圣诞假期给我的教子上魔药课，补习老师这种破坏孩子假期的鬼东西就不该存在，莉莉脑子里长得怕不是从芨芨草长成了曼彻拉草！”</p><p>“他不只教魔药，还有那叫曼德拉草——”、“他还教黑魔法防御，草药和变形……”、“注意语言，妈妈不让你在我面前说脏话——”哈利逆着风速大声提醒，他并不担心小天狼星能否听得到，但他的确开始后悔把这件糟糕的事讲给妈妈口中甚至还不如自己成熟的教父听了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter1-Part3</p><p>哈利攥着钥匙一边开门一边警告着——尽管他觉得这没有必要——小天狼星不会听他的：“答应我你要用文明的方式。”</p><p>“我尽量。”小天狼星满不在乎地回答，“得看他识不识相。”</p><p>哈利小心推开一条缝隙把头探进去，目光顺着花哨的灯具下镂空的白光，滑过厚重的木质家具，从玄关的乳白石砖到客厅的白地毯，再到餐厅光滑的深色木板，最后落在一条浅色狭长的影子——</p><p>影子的主人高瘦得离谱，苍白的手指上布满细碎的褐色伤疤，甚至脸上也有。他看上去比小天狼星略大一点，沙褐色的头发看上去很柔顺，琥珀色瞳孔里闪着想象里没有的和蔼——这个陌生男人比罗恩描述的严肃老头要讨人喜欢太多了，哈利更后悔把事情告诉小天狼星了，祈祷这个至少合眼缘的家庭教师不要听到小天狼星凶狠的咒骂后掉头就跑。</p><p>“他在家吗？那个破坏你圣诞假期的混蛋……月，月亮脸？！”</p><p>哈利惊讶地发现头顶上小天狼星的骂骂咧咧戛然而止了——等他回过头查看情况时，甚至更迷惑了——他刚刚还咄咄逼人地叫嚣着脏话的教父此时正如犯错被抓包的十几岁少年一般，手足无措地愣在原地，脸上是一种他从未见过的古怪表情。</p><p>“哈利……”小天狼星的声音听起来干巴巴的，“这是莱姆斯。”</p><p>“莱姆斯·卢平，我就是你教父刚刚提到的那个‘破坏你圣诞假期的混蛋’。”褐发男人走近了一些，哈利敏锐地察觉到他并不是为了看看自己。</p><p>“我的名字是哈利·波特。”</p><p>“我知道，他们有跟我提过。”他的家庭教师从容地说——现在应该叫他卢平先生，“我希望你不会介意我失陪一下，去给你准备明天的课程。”</p><p>“我，我去和他说两句。”小天狼星像是才缓过来，肢体僵硬地迈大步跟上卢平先生。当他们靠近房间时，哈利可以确定他很清晰地看到卢平先生把他的教父一把拽进了房间里，再咔哒一声锁上了门。</p><p>哈利·波特知道自己现在应该在家里找找有没有课程表什么的，或许考虑一下唯一靠谱的迪安的主意。但他却不受控制地靠近卢平先生的客房，把耳朵贴在了门上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter1-Part4</p><p>小天狼星彻底懵了——当他抬头一瞥，一眼认出失联了十四年甚至被怀疑已经死亡的好友完好无损地站在餐桌后朝他笑时，迸发的情绪种类复杂错综到无法分辨，他下意识张嘴却没有发出任何声音——十四年来积攒的问题和想说的话太多了，小天狼星甚至不知道自己究竟想先上去扇莱姆斯一巴掌还是先扑到他怀里。</p><p>他漏洞百出地应付的样子一定诡异极了，哈利肯定已经察觉出不对劲了——但小天狼星现在没时间去和他解释，实际上他觉得应该被解释的人是他自己。</p><p>“我去和他说两句。”他急匆匆地丢下最后一句敷衍，几乎是用跑的追了过去。</p><p>“你这个该死的混蛋，你他妈的这几年去哪了？!”</p><p>他说完就被莱姆斯用力拖进房间了——很显然是因为他根本无法控制音量。</p><p>“注意语言，小天狼星，我住在麻瓜伦敦。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我没法在巫师界找到工作，你知道的。麻瓜界最少不至于让我饿死。”莱姆斯按着他的肩膀，“而且哈利还小，我必须离他远一点。”</p><p>“我是说你他妈为什么把我们全部当成空气一样，在哈利出生后一声不响地跑到麻瓜界，然后彻底失联！”小天狼星几乎是无法控制地就吼起来了，他可能会跳起来——如果莱姆斯没有按着他了话。</p><p>“冷静，我没有失联。詹姆和莉莉会定期和我联系……”</p><p>“詹姆知道？！”</p><p>“嗯——这至少可以证明我没有失联，别怪他，是我不让他告诉你的。”</p><p>“还有？”</p><p>“彼得有的时候会来麻瓜界看我。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“邓布利多教授托我关照一下麻瓜出身的巫师小孩。”</p><p>“还他妈有谁？！”</p><p>“没了，真没了。除非你要把西弗勒斯偶尔给我配狼毒药剂也算上了话……”莱姆斯手上的力道轻了一点，声音也心虚地沉了下去。</p><p>“很好，莱姆斯·卢平，你他妈是没有失联，”小天狼星感觉自己快气疯了地咬牙切齿，他没用多少力气挣脱莱姆斯，想摔门走人，“你他妈的只是在跟我绝交！”</p><p>莱姆斯干瘦的手臂一把圈住小天狼星将他拉回来，阻止他往门的方向走。</p><p>“我发誓我没有，小天狼星。我故意不让你知道只是怕你像现在这样歇斯底里。”他的语速带上了急促的情绪。</p><p>“我他妈可没看出你怕！”</p><p>“我怎么不怕，我走之前根本不敢见你——你知道你对我来讲是个什么样的存在，见到你我的理智线就断了——听你朝我鬼吼鬼叫一堆站不住脚的理论后就彻底走不掉了，一辈子靠你和詹姆的施舍过日子。”他说得太快了——快到能在小天狼星再次挣脱开之前清晰透露出自己的所有情绪——噢，实际上只是大部分。但他恨不得把小天狼星摁在墙上强迫他听完自己的话。</p><p>“这次暂时回来是因为詹姆和莉莉真的需要我，而且哈利也够大了——见到你都不是计划中的事。”</p><p>“暂时？”小天狼星狐疑地咕哝着，却的确逐渐安静下来了。</p><p>“我还不确定呆多久……”</p><p>小天狼星突然感觉有什么东西在身体里很快划过，眼角有些干涩，声音无法控制地软了下来。</p><p>“你回来了，见到我，听我‘鬼吼鬼叫’，还不是在考虑要走。”</p><p>“人总是会有长进的，小天狼星。詹姆和莉莉只需要我把哈利的成绩补上去，再多的就没意义了。”莱姆斯平和地说着，平和到发酸。</p><p>“詹姆和莉莉不是唯二需要你的人。”</p><p>“可能哈利也需要一个临时监护人吧。”</p><p>“我说的是我，月亮脸！你不觉得你有责任补偿一下十几年来唯一不知道你去哪了的人吗？”</p><p>小天狼星好像看到有一刻月亮脸的眼睛亮了起来。</p><p>“我很抱歉，小天狼星……”</p><p>“那就留下来。”小天狼星下意识握住莱姆斯冰凉，布满伤痕的手。莱姆斯则愣了一下，没有抽走——后来小天狼星想起，发现自己根本没必要继续说那么多，因为从月亮脸没有把手抽走的那一刻起，他就已经走不了了。</p><p>“我不能一直呆在詹姆家里白吃白喝。”</p><p>“那就去我家，如果你一定要工作了话我把我名下的店给你一家，你后面再慢慢还我钱。或者去霍格沃茨应聘，哈利说邓布利多把格林德沃辞了要找新的黑魔法防御教授。你能教得了哈利教其他孩子也没问题。”</p><p>小天狼星像是想到哪说到哪——莱姆斯的突然出现消耗掉了他最后一点理智，剩下的全是庞大膨胀的情绪——他为莱姆斯的不辞而别而愤怒，为莱姆斯的突然回归而惊喜，为莱姆斯的离开打算而沮丧，为劝说莱姆斯留下而焦急慌忙，费尽口舌。</p><p>“我麻烦邓布利多的已经够多了，再说谁会愿意自己的孩子有一个狼人教授？”</p><p>“我没说吗？黑魔法防御课教授职位空了，鼻涕精那还有狼毒药剂。再说从教授水平来讲，邓布利多是血赚，我们都知道你有多厉害！”</p><p>“但是……”</p><p>“没有但是，莱姆斯，没什么解决不了的，留下来为你十四年前的不辞而别赎罪。”</p><p>完了完了，太生硬武断了，月亮脸该生气了——小天狼星觉察，突然停了下来。他敷衍地咳了两声掩饰慌张，转身思索着道歉和下一段说服时却突然听见莱姆斯的叹息后连着一串笑声。</p><p>“好吧，很显然人是没有长进的，大脚板。“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>